Toshiro's Hidden Power Chapter: 1
by Gate to Dreams
Summary: The 12th captain has figured out how the zampakuto can manifest whenever and Toshiro is having problems. Mental and physical. and his blade is acting strange as well. He thinks it's just a little problem that the 12th captain can fix. But oh is he wrong! The way his blade is acting, is acting according to his inner turmoil raging inside his mind. attempt rape in 1st chap. plz r&r!
1. Prologe

Toshiro's POV-

I sigh as I close my eyes and rub my forehead. My lieutenant was drunk off her ass and was trying to get me to drink that sake that she was waving in my face. _I swear to Soul Society that if she continues..._ I thought as I felt a vein pop out of my head. She apparently didn't notice as she pouts and reopens the bottle of sake. "Taichou," she whined as she took another sip from it. I abruptly stand on my feet and push her out of my way as I stomp off outside. I could hear her calling me but I don't care. All I want is to get away from her and have some peace for once. "Why do I have to get stuck with a lieutenant that drinks and annoys me? How come I can't have someone like Momo as my lieutenant?!" I shout into nothingness as I stop in front of the woods that I was unconsciously going to.

"Master..."

Ah there's a voice I welcome any day. I let a smile come on to my face. "What is it Hyorinmaru?" I wait for his answer calmly. He's the only one that calms me aside from Momo of course. But even she goes over the border and I snap at her. But with my zanpakuto, it's different. It's like I can wait all day for a reply and even if he doesn't answer, I would only be a little bit pissed. "Well, I was wondering where you were." Oh. "You left so suddenly, I had no idea where you were and I guess you could say I was worried." I sigh and place my hands on my hips as I turn to my zanpakuto. "Sorry I didn't tell you I was leaving the barracks for a while. I just had to get away from Rangiku as soon as possible. And if I told you, she would have found out sooner or later."

the teal haired zanpakuto raised an eyebrow and I close my eyes and shake my head as I sigh. "Hyorinmaru, ever since Mayuri off the 12th division figured out how to have you in our world and yet we can still use bankai, things have been different." I advert my gaze from the teal haired zanpakuto and look to the orange sky. Signaling that it was turning dark. "Master," Hyorinmaru whispered as he approached me. I turn my gaze to him and let a smile on my face. My zanpakuto was the only one I ever actually smiled to. It wasn't forced, it wasn't fake, butt a real smile. Hyorinmaru places his hands on my tense shoulders and started to work the knots out.

I sigh from the firm, yet gentle touch of his hands. "And Hyorinmaru, please don't call me master. At least when we're alone. Call me Toshiro in private," I rest the back of my head on my zanpakuto's chest and look into his teal eyes that mirrored my own color. I see him nod without breaking eye contact. He leans down slowly and his lips ghost over mine as our breaths mingle. We close our eyes and just as they barely touch, someone was calling me. We open our eyes and I pull away from him, a firm blush planted on my pale face.

"Hitsugaya Taichou! Where are you?!" I hear Rangiku's annoying voice. And guess what? I found out she has feelings for me! Yeah that's right. I was creeped out by it at first, but I soon learned that I could ignore it. I have a crush on Hyorinmaru and I will never admit it. I growl and yell, "I'm over hear Matsumoto!" Hyorinmaru chuckled lightly and I turn to glare at him, but end up giving him a blank stare.

Rangiku bursts through the tree line and I can tell she was sober. "Taichou!" She squealed as she squished my head in between her boobs. And just faintly, I can hear my zanpakuto growl in annoyance. I smile only slightly before trying to get out of in between her breasts and away from her. But she only tightened her grip on me and that made me want to get away all the more. "Oh Taichou! I was worried about you!" she starts to run her hand through my hair and I squeeze my eyes shut and bare my teeth. _I can't believe I'm about to do this..._ I silently prayed then bit hard enough on her breast for her to let go.

Once I was away from her, I whipped my mouth and Hyorinmaru came to my side instantly. "Oh, what was that for Taichou?" she gave me her pout. I crossed my arms glared at her. "Guess," I hissed. She seemed to get what I was talking about and laughed it off with a "Oh I just wanted to make sure you were okay!" and I replied with one of my "Yeah by trying to suffocate me!" it was the usual argue but this seemed worse than all the other times.

"Oh Taichou, Mayuir Taichou wants you to visit him at his lab." my lieutenant said as her smile faltered. I look to my zanpakuto and he looks down on me and surges. I look back at my lieutenant and sighed. "Tell him I'm coming." she nods and takes her leave. Hyorinmaru looks at me and smiles. He wraps his arms around me and I sigh contently as I rest my head on his chest and as I close my eyes, he buries his face in my snowy white hair. I used to be ashamed of my white hair and teal eyes until I joined the Soul Society. But when I entered and after a while, I noticed that Mayuri took a liking to me along with Zaraki.

I shudder from my thoughts and my teal haired zanpakuto holds my all the tighter in his safe embrace.

"You alright?" He asks softly as he tilts my chin up so I could see his eyes. I nod slowly as I become entranced in his warm, loving gaze. He slowly let's go of me and I turn toward the Seireitei. His gaze follows mine to the Research and Development department and I break out into a cold sweat as I sense Mayuri approaching. "Go, Hyorinmaru." his gaze snaps to me and he has a look on his face I can't decipher. "Please become my blade again. Until I need you or until this is over." he nods and becomes the blade again. I walk over to where he was on the ground and picked him up. Just then, Mayuri came into view. "So, Hitsugaya Taichou, how have you been?" He gives me that bone chilling grin as he looks at me. I advert my gaze out over the Seireitei.

"I've been fine Mayuri Taichou." I reply with a blank tone. He sighs as he walks over to me. My shoulders tense slightly as he places a hand on my shoulder. As of late, he's been touchy feely and it makes me slightly unconformable. "Hm? You seem tense _Taichou_." I shudder at the way he says my title. "I-I'm fine really. Just the paper works been getting to me. That's all," he seemed to think about it as his grip tightens slightly.

"Hm..." he then his grin widens. "I can help you with the paper work since Rangiku won't help." I slowly turn my head to him and see that he's not joking. "No no, it's fine. I can handle it. But what's with the sudden touchy feely thing? And why are you offering to help me?" his eyes bore into mine and I freeze on the spot.

"Can't I help a fellow taichou?" I look back at the Seireitei and sigh. "Well, yeah I guess."

"That's good." His grip tightens only the slightest bit more. "But I know you want something in return. Name your price," I say as I send him a blank stare. He uses his other hand to rub his chin as he looks at me from head to toe and I shift uncomfortably as he studies me. "All I want from you is," he leans in real close to my face to where our breaths are mingling and where his lips are ghosting over mine, "you." he finishes as he kisses me. I try to get out of his vice-like grip, but he's keeping me there. He deepens the kiss as he forces my mouth to open.

I tightly close my eyes and try to push back the sickening feeling I have growing in the pit of my stomach. _Stop...PLEASE MAKE IT STOP HYORINMARU!_ I plead to my zanpakuto. Mayuri pushs me to the ground and he is on top of me. I try to get out from under him, but he pries my legs open and places his knee right against my crotch. I bit back a moan from the contact. He runs his hands over my shoulders, arms, chest, sides. All the while, keeping my mouth shut with a gag that he invented. I try to get away, but he has my hands pinned. He starts to move his knee that's against my crotch.

A heavy blush comes across my face as he runs his hand on my bare chest. I have no idea when he took off my top, but I almost scream as his long finger nail enters my chest. The one thing I hope will save from this torture is visiting my zanpakuto. But as i tried to go to him, it seemed that I could not. It must be the gag that's in my mouth... cutting all ways to get to my zanpakuto. I finally manage to use my right foot to kick him in the crotch and he suddenly gets off. Shotting me a deadly glare. I use this time to quickly take off the gag and put a hand on my wound and I unsheath my zanpakuto. "Mayuri Taichou," I hiss at him. He all but frowned at me. "Such beauty shouldn't go to waste." He approaches me slowly, but my zanpakuto maninfested and blocked his way to me. "Hyorinmaru!" I sigh with relief showing on my face.

"Sorry I didn't come sooner Master. I was being blocked out, thus why I didn't hear your calls until now." Hyorinmaru growled out as he pulled me to his side, his grip tight around my shoulders.


	2. Pesadilla

I yawned and laid down on my bed. I pulled the soft material over my small body and fell asleep. When I woke up to a light breeze ghosting over my pale cheek, I groaned and sat up, trying to rub the sleep in my eyes so I could see clearly. I look to my left and saw an end table with a steaming cup of tea on it. I looked around the room and saw that there were many shelves that had books and skulls. There was a desk under a very large window that had a lit candle and an open leather clad book laying carelessly on it. I slowly get up and the hard wood floor under my bare feet felt like warm snow. I looked around the room once again and noticed the walls were white and I looked to my feet and realized that I was stepping in snow and that it was an icy blue.

I looked back up and continued to walk over to one of the shelves. I grabbed a skull and examined it. It seemed to only be a decoration. But I could have sworn that I was in my room when I laid down to go to sleep. I shook my head slightly and sat in the chair that was in front of the desk. I furrowed my brows and narrowed my eyes at the open book that was set to a page. I reached for the candle and brought it closer so that I could see better. There were splats of blood and things were smudged off. I growled in annoyance and started to read what I could. Which was not much may I add. Hmm... what's this?

_Year /, / 5_

_Cold. That's all I remember. I can't remember why I feel so useless. Abandoned. Betrayed. That's it. That's what else I can remember. But why did I wake up in the middle of nowhere where the sun is just setting and I am in tall grass? There was / off in the distance. I struggle to get up, but my arms and legs gave out. I find a note laying beside me. "Trisun Falconwing, I know you see me...I miss my love from the academy days. Please meet me by... See you there kay?" that was what I read. But most of it was bloody and worn out, so I didn't know where I was going._

_Later, at …... I am near a lake, I was looking up at the moon... that was all I remember before I had killed a man._

I jump at the sound of laughing behind me. I turn my head sharply to glare at whoever was laughing and my blood turned cold. His eyes were black but the pupils were blood red and his skin was deathly pale. He had long fingers that had sharp nails that were grown out like Mayuri's own, but they were covered in blood. He was wearing a suit as well but he was bald but I couldn't help but shiver when he sent me a toothy grin. I knew I was the taichou of squad ten, but I had fears as well. I see his lips turn in to a feral snarl. I was on the edge of my seat and my side pressed painfully into the side of the desk.

I see his lips moving and then he raises one of his clawed hands. Yes. That's exactly what they were. Claws. "Do not be afraid Taichou." he whispered as he ran his claw down the side of my trembling skin. His touch was cold to the bone and I bit my lip hard enough to break the skin. Warn liquid flowed in to my mouth as his frown deepened. He suddenly stopped and smacked me across my pale cheek.

He then wrapped his long fingers around my neck, choking the life out of me. His nails digging into my throat...

I suddenly bolt awake with a cold sweat covering me. My teal eyes were wide with fright and something else. I was sitting in my chair and I had apparently fallen asleep while doing paper work. I sighed and ran a shaky hand through my snow white hair. My lieutenant and Ichigo were instantly by my side. She placed a hand on my shoulder and Ichigo placed his hand on my other. I was breathing hard and fast as I recovered from my vivid dream. "Toshiro, what happened to your neck?" my eyes were the size of dinner plates once again. I stand up suddenly, their hands coming off my shoulders and I then bolt to the nearest place that has some sort of mirror.

The only place that had that sort of thing was the Kuchiki Manner. I knocked on the door and was greeted by Bayakuya. He raised an eyebrow, but I had asked if I could borrow one of his hand held mirrors that Ichigo hand givin him temporarily. I had added that it would only be a few minutes because of the look he gave me. But after I pleaded for him to let me see my neck in a mirror, he still didn't believe me. Then I took off the scarf that was arounf my neck that I was wearing so I could hide the marks. His eyes widened and I asked how bad it was.

When I got no answer, I rolled my eyes and tied the scarf back around my neck. After a while, he nodded and stepped aside so I could walk in. I respected him and took off my shoes and he led the way to a full body mirror that was in the next room. I thanked him and took off the blue scarf again and I stepped closer to the mirror. I frowned when the hand marks were a deep purple and there seemed to be scars of where the nails had dug in. I leaned my face closer and I looked closer at my neck.

I looked to my lips and saw a scar of where I had bitten my bottom lip. My eyes twitched and then I saw his eyes as I looked up at mine. I shrieked and jumped back, landing on my ass in the process. Bayakuya was instantly there by my side to help me.


	3. Aclaración

I adverted my gaze from the sixth squad captain's penetrating stare. "How did you get that?" he asked a bit coldly. I shift some what uncomfortably. "You would just laugh at me," I say. My anger suddenly bubbling up inside of me. He sighs and places a calming hand on my shoulder. "I promise I wont laugh," I give up and let out a defeated breath. "Okay... it was a nightmare that felt so real. I can still feel his long, slinky fingers around my neck." I explain. I look into Kuchiki Taichou's eyes and he seemed to be thinking. "Let's go to squad twelve for this. He would have an explanation for this." I nod and we leave the Kuchiki manner.

When we arrived, Nemu greeted us and led us to his lab where he was working. "Excuse me Taichou, but you have visitors." She said as she stood there. He turned to us, and I try to keep my normal appearance. "Ah," he said dully. "Leave us Nemu," he ordered. She did as told and left us. "So, what is it that you want from me?" he leaned back in his chair and I sigh. I explain everything to him and his eyes light up in interest and grins like mad.

"This is going to be fun," he said to himself. I shift uncomfortably as Kuchiki leaves. After he was done doing what needed to be done, he said I could go and so I did.

When I was outside of the Research and Development Department, Jyuushiro came walking up to me. I grin up at him whole he smiles at me. "There's a captain meeting Hitsugaya Taichou." I nod and we head over to the conference room. There, we saw all the captains lined up. Me and Jyuushiro take our spots and halfway through the meeting, usually Jyuushiro started his coughing fit, but I felt lightheaded and started to sway.

Everyone but Yama-jii noticed. "Hey, Hitsugaya Taichou, you alright?" I look up at who was speaking to me and saw Shunsui. My gaze suddenly fogged up and I clutched my head as my brain started to pound against my skull painfully hard. I groan in pain and this got Yama-jii's attention. My gaze was turning white to red to black within seconds. Everything around me turned in to a colorful blur. But where I was looking, it was red. I look to my hand and saw black.

Well well well... I thought you would never visit me again a voice inside my head said. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I bared my teeth at it and realized it was Retsu's. But something inside of me hated her and everyone else around me. Then I heard voices around me and I could not help my grit my teeth to keep from screaming in pain. The next thing I knew, I was laying on my back and I found myself in the squad four barracks.

Then my vision went black and I found myself with Hyorinmaru. "Hi," he greeted. I nod and I lean forward. "Hyorinmaru, what was with the sudden pain?" I looks away and I tilt my head just the slightest and wait for an answer. "i cant really say." I sigh and rest my head on his shoulder. "It's alright, you don't have to tell me if you don''t want to right now." I sighs and I close my eyes. I open my eyes and saw Unahana. "Unahana Taichou, what happened?"

She looks to me and smiles. I narrow my eyes and she walks over to me. She pulls up a chair and sits down. "Well, we don't know exactly. You started to groan in pain and you lashed out at us in the middle of the meeting we had three days ago. We had to knock you out to get you here."

"Why don't I remember ever doing that?" I ask her. She surges her shoulders and I close my eyes. "Kuchiki Taichou mentioned you had a nightmare four days prior to the attack. I nod. She pulls the bandage from around my neck that I didn't even know was there. "I guess that explains the hand mark around your neck and I also noticed scars from where sharp claws have dug into your skin." I nod and she takes her hand away.

"Can you explain your nightmare?" she asked. I look at her with slightly narrowed eyes. Then I softened my glare to a blank stare. "Well, in my nightmare, I woke up to a light breeze ghosting over my pale cheek, I sat up to see what is was, but nothing was there. I looked around and saw an end table with a steaming cup of tea on it and when I looked up, there were many shelves and there were red and white skulls on them. I got out of bed and there was a desk under a very large window. There was an open book, well, diary on it so I sat down and started to read."

"Were there any pacific lines you remember from it?" Unohana asked gently. I think for a few minutes and nod. "It read '_Cold._ _Abandoned. Betrayed. Why did I wake up in the middle of nowhere where the sun is just setting and I am in tall grass?__' and I don't remember anything else." she nods and gestures for me to continue. I sigh and look to the white ceiling. "After I finished reading, I heard laughing behind me. I turn around and what my eyes saw, chilled me to the bone. _His eyes were black but the pupils were blood red and his skin was deathly pale. He had long fingers that had sharp nails that were grown out like Mayuri's own, but they were covered in blood. He was wearing a suit as well but he was bald but I couldn't help but shiver when he sent me a toothy grin._"_

_I avoided her eyes and knew she wanted me to continue, so I did. "He wrapped his long, pale boney like fingers around my neck and he started to dig them in and my body felt cold. I woke up in my office to see Kurosaki and Matsumoto there with me. I haven't seen Hyorinmaru since then either."_

_"What you experienced was called Zdeseny Hruzou Nocni Videni. Meaning Horror-stricken Night Vision. It is a very rare case that has no cure. The only other person who had this was called Roham Varjopuoli. He was a lieutenant in squad seven at the time. Which was long ago. He goes by Mephiles now but he always said that they meant something. That something in the future will go horribly wrong. He met up with a girl named Membunga Cealaigh. She was a captain of squad 11 at some point in time but left her squad and everything else behind because of her Zdeseny Hruzou Nocni Videni. She now goes by Trisun Falconwing. They live in the world of the living now." Unohana explained. "Thank you Unohana." I say._

_She nods and takes her leave. I sigh and think over all the things she said._


	4. Kaoawase

ICHIGO'S POV

I was sitting in hat-and-clogs' place. He had just explained everything to me. "And that's that Ichigo. They are somewhere in this city. But if I had an idea of where they are, they would be here any minute now." I just stared at him like he was insane. Rukia and all my other friends were here. Rukia snorted and said, "Yeah right Urahara. They are legendary Soul Reapers." Urahara gestured toward to door to his shop and there enough, there was the two. "They needed to come here for some medicine for their _Zdeseny Hruzou Nocni Videni." then the two people outside were let in by Jinta. "Kisuke! We're here like you said we would." The girl called out. Everyone turned to them and Kisuke stood up and walked over to them._

_"Roham, Membunga. How long has it been since you last came into my shop?" Membunga snorted and crossed her arms under her breasts. She had bronze pigtails and sapphire colored eyes. She had skinny black jeans and a red t-shirt. The male and a white ponytail and pure blue eyes. He was wearing black baggy pants and a short sleeved white turtle neck. He had his hands in his pockets and had a blank stare. And the both of them were pale._

_"And my name is Mephiles now Kisuke Urahara." Mephiles complained. "And I am Sakura now Mr. Urahara," Membunga, now known as Sakura, said. "Okay, but I would like to introduce you two to my partners and also they are my friends."_

_"I'm Ichigo Kurosaki," I say. "I'm Uryuu Ishida," The Quincy said as he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "and I'm Rukia Kuchiki." The raven haired girl replied. "I know who you are Kuchiki. I was the original captain of squad eleven," Sakura snarled. "It was your brother who got me in to trouble in the first place! I had to fake my own fucking DEATH because of Byakuya! It was ALL HIS FAULT Rukia. People respected and liked me. I was the first female to command squad eleven!" Mephiles had to hold her back by wrapping his arms around her waist._

_"I still have those dreams Rukia! Amd Zaraki banished my cousin from the seventh squad! ZARAKI IS A MONSTER!" Sakura screamed as she started to cry. "Sakura, my brother did nothing wrong!" Rukia tried to defend her brother. "Do you fucking know anything Rukia?! You haven't seen the things I have seen. My brother, Getsurei, was killed before me. My daughter was murdered as well. You will never fucking know what it's like to lose someone so close to you Rukia Kuchiki. MY COUSIN'S SON WAS MURDERED AS WELL BY THE FUCKING SOUL SOCIETY BECAUSE HE WAS BORN DIFFERENT FROM A NORMAL BABY!"_

_Everyone took a step back from this outburst and Kisuke was the first to dare speak. "Yeah, you are right that we won't know what you have gone through, and that we don't know what kind of man Byakuya was, so please calm down." Sakura looked to hat-and-clogs with watery eyes. Mephiles let her go and she instantly clung onto him._

_We all shared an awkward moment with only the sounds of Jinta and that little girl in the background and Sakura's crying. "Shh...shh, it's alright cousin. I'm here, I'm here. I ain't going anywhere," Mephiles whispered into her ear. He continued to whisper soothing words into her ear until she calmed down._


	5. Mugen & Yousha

"It's not fair...why should we suffer for the wrong that the Soul Society has done?" Sakura whined as she let go. Mephiles looked at her with kind eyes and with a warm but sad smile. They shared looks with each other before Sakura sighed and turned to Rukia who was still in shock. "I'm sorry for what I said miss Rukia. I just had so much pent up anger against the Soul Reapers, I just needed to get it off my chest." Rukia nodded in understanding. I sigh and stand up. "Hey Hat-and-clogs, where is Toshiro anyway?" Kisuke tilts his head and thinks for a moment before Mephiles blurts, "He's recovering in the Soul Society."

"Why?" I asked as I turn to face the silver haired ex-Soul Reaper. "Well, he had a little, let's say, lash out in the captain's meeting earlier today." Rukia frowned at that. "How do you know about that incedent Mephiles?" said male chuckled and turned his gaze to Rukia without moving his body. "Well Miss Rukia, we have our ways of knowing. Let's say a little birdy told us about that incedent with the Hollows as well." I frown and ask as I eye up the two ex-Soul Reapers in front of me. "What 'incedent'?" Sakura laughed and motioned for everyone to sit down.

We did and so did Mephiles, but not at the table like one would think. "Well, it was about two week ago that the Soul Society was under attack..."

/flashback/

"Hitsugaya taichou! It's getting really bad out here!" Kira said franticly. Toshiro growled and demanded, "Thanks. Continue to fight the Hollows and make sure to report any casulties!" Kira bowed and took off. Toshiro grabbed his zanpakuto and ran out the door. He stopped and looked at the scene unfold. "What the hell happened?" his eyes were wide and his mouth open in awe. Hollows of all kinds were running wild and there were many crumbled and on fire buildings.

Toshiro shook off the surprise and charged. No matter how many Hollows he cut down, more just replaced it in it's place.

/endofflashback/

"It wasn't until one particular Hollow appeared that things looked grim for them..."

/flashback/

"Hello there taichou. It's nice to meet you," the pale Hollow said with a grin on it's face. Toshiro scowled. "My name is Toshiro Histsugaya taichou. I have never seen a Hollow look so human and could talk before. What are you exactly?" the pale Hollow laughed evilly and turned into Toshiro himself. "I could be anything you want me to be," the haori was black and the outfit was white. The hair was black and the eyes were golden. "Alright, quit playing games Hollow." Toshiro was getting angry with this Hollow's stalling. "You know Ichigo is a vizord right? Why not have even greater power?" Toshiro shook his head. "No thank you,"

The pale hollow turned back into it's previous form and surged it's shouders. "Eh. Oh well," the Hollow drew it's sword. "Melt the heavens, Zasjenjeno Područje! (A/N: means shadow zone)" Toshiro's eyes widened. "Wh-at are you?!" Toshiro asked while trying to block the on coming attacks.

The Hollow's sword was shapped like flaming shadows and it's hilt was wrapped in chains. The chain extended through the bottom of the hilt and there was a big crecent star on the end. The hilt was black and the Hollow seemed to be attacking faster and faster with each hit.

/endofflashbeack/

"But then..."

/flashback/

The Hollow managed to slash Toshiro's stomach, but no wound appeared. "Wha-t?" Toshiro was puzzled. "Zasjenjeno Područje in it's shikai does not attack the pysical body. It attacks your mental state of mind. It damages your soul and drains your reitsu so you cannot use shikai or bankai." Toshiro's eyes widened. Matsumoto had heard along with everyone else that were in range in hearing. But the twelth division captain did not hear thankfully.

"And there's a little secret to this as well," the Hollow said with a frown. "the little secret is that everytime I use it on one person, I end up losing some of my life force to heal you and there's one more secret before I take my leave. I have left some part of me inside you Toshiro Hitsugaya taichou..." the Hollow said before disappearing in to dust and entering through Toshiro's eyes.

Toshiro fell to the ground uncontious at that moment...

/endofflashback/

"We are vizords like you Kurosaki." Mephiles said with his eyes closed. "Okay, but why did Toshiro lash out during a meeting? Finally making him insane?" I asked as I looked to Mephiles. "Hm. Well, for the first time I, personally, became a vizord, there are three symptoms for when certain people become vizords. Kisuke's first virsion of a vizord then you Ichigo. But for this third method, it starts with a dream...the Zdeseny Hruzou Nocni Videni."

"Then it goes to lashing out." Mephiles cut it.

"And the final one is where he/she takes on 'The Mask'." Sakura finished off as she glared at Mephiles. "What is 'The Mask'?" I asked as I turned to face Kisuke. "'The Mask' is of course the Hollow mask that you get when you use your Hollow powers Ichigo. But for the third way of gaining Hollow powers, the Hollow has to choose you, not the other way around." Kisuke replied while hiding his grin behind his fan.

"And it usually takes around a month for one of the symptoms to show up." Sakura said. "In total, three months." Mephiles snorted out. "But Toshiro's Hollow seems to want to take things on quickly. When that happens, it means you'll just get the Hollow's powers sooner." Sakura added.

"We don't know what it means though. So we are not one hundred percent sure." Mephiles sighed out while glaring at one of the shelves. Sakura looked at him with sadness in her eyes...


	6. READ THIS!

_Captain-Miller is on board_

_Captain-Monica is on board_

_CaptainRegor is on board_

_Kark-Jocke is on board_

_Avril_Ventress is on board_

_Hunter_[XT] is on board_

_501st-veteran is on board_

_Rainie is on board_

_nowhere3 is on board_

_EddieSmithWCHS2013 is on board_

_Jack_Sparrow_ is on board_

_Kark-Harald90 is on board_

_Darth-Saberkilla is on board_

_Kark-Trampe is on board_

_Lord-of-Hunger is on board_

_~Avenger~ is on board_

_Bacara is on board_

_CommanderCody212 is on board_

_ARC-Troopa-Nate is on board_

_Cpt- Thoom is on board_

_(Me) Zoom-Doom is on board_

((((((((((|))))))))))))

Captain-Miller: Yo people!

Captain-Monica: Hey~

CaptainRegor: I wish I were dead... _

Kark-Jocke: Hello jeekrs

Avril_Ventress: You all shall die

Hunter_[XT]: Hey there

501st-veteran: Cool people

Rainie: Fakes

nowhere3: Dread on it

EddieSmithWCHS2013: On board

Jack_Sparrow_: Jackie here

Kark-Harald90: King Harald to you

Darth-Saberkilla: Male, not female

Kark-Trampe: Tramp

Lord-of-Hunger: Lord to all of you readers

~Avenger~: CLONES

Bacara: Baka Baka

CommanderCody212: CODIE

ARC-Troopa-Nate: Nate nat

Cpt- Thoom: Sweet mother of -

(Me) Zoom-Doom: Hello my wonderful readers! As you can see, these are random names who said random stuff like Nate nat which translates into Kit-kat. ~Avenger~ just says clones-

~Avenger~: CLONES! CLONE CLONES!

Zoom-Doom: Yeah .' anyway! I have something to tell you, I will be posting on dA more than FF stories. But I will post ever blue moon, nah just kidding. I wouldn't do that to ya folks.

Jack_Sparrow_: Because she has a bad sense of humor _

Zoom-Doom: I DO NOT! Anyhoo, I will announce that I am doing a rewrite of "Zanzibar, Yami, Mevlin, Bakura and the Knight of Orichalcos". It will now be renamed to "Zanzibar, Yami, Mevlin, Bakura and the Knights of Orichalcos". Which means the whole plot will be changed and more characters will be added, just not a whole lot of 'em. I may or may not add more OCs, but it's still in early development right now. I will keep you posted on the things that are going on right now.

Kark-Harald90: And you forgot to mention something Zoom-Doom!

Zoom-Doom: OH YEAH! And I am posting a brand new story called "School Field Camping Trip". It will be a Yaoi story as always because you like that and I like that, so it works out. Keep a look out for it, but not to soon because it's still early but I will post the first chapter as soon as it's done. But the rewrite will NOT be posted until I deem it worthy. I repeat, the rewrite WILL NOT be up until I deem it worthy to be up which will be until I reach 10,000 words or more.

Bacara: Baka Baka

~Avenger~: CLONE!

Zoom-Doom: And you may notice that this is in every story I ever wrote. There will be no more updates. I repeat, THERE WILL BE NO MORE UPDATES FOR THE STORIES!

Captain-Miller: This was written on 8/22/2014 at 11:00pm in Akron, OH


End file.
